Hereinafter, a digital image is interchangeably referred to as simply “images” or “image” unless expressly disambiguated where used. Video data—or simply “video”—comprises data of a series of images.
An image is a digital representation or facsimile of a physical object or a collection of physical objects. Technology presently exists to detect or recognize certain objects that are present in a given image. For example, a digital camera can recognize that objects, such as human faces or human eyes, are present in an image created by the camera lens on the sensor of the camera. Photo editing software can recognize that objects, such as buildings or straight lines, are present in an image being edited. Object detection in images relies upon identifying those features of those objects for which the object detection technology has been programmed or trained.
Audio data—or simply “audio”—comprises digital representation of sound. The sound may be human speech as well as sounds made by objects and other beings. Technology presently exists to detect or recognize certain sound patterns that are present in a given audio. For example, an audio processing system can recognize that sound patterns, such as certain spoken words or a car-crash, are present in a given audio. Audio analysis software can also recognize other characteristics of sound patterns—such as inflection, stress, or panic—are present in an audio being analyzed. Sound pattern detection in audio relies upon identifying those features of those patterns for which the sound pattern detection technology has been programmed or trained.
Many Wireless data processing systems, wireless data communication devices, or wireless computing platforms (collectively and interchangeably referred to herein as “mobile device” or “mobile devices”) are capable of capturing audio, video, and image data. For example, many mobile devices not only allow the users to make voice calls, but also capture audio, video, and image data through one or more components, such as microphones as cameras, that are built into or associated with the mobile device. A mobile device can access remote data processing systems, determine a user's location or activity, communicate with other mobile devices or data processing systems, or perform web-based interactions and other transactions.
Wearable devices are a category of mobile devices. A wearable device is essentially a mobile device, but has a form-factor that is suitable for wearing the device on a user's person. A user can wear such a device as an article of clothing, clothing or fashion accessory, jewelry, a prosthetic or aiding apparatus, an item in an ensemble carried by or with a person, an article or gadget for convenience, and the like. Some examples of presently available wearable devices include, but are not limited to, smart watches, interactive eyewear, devices embedded in footwear, headgear or headwear mounted devices, devices wearable as rings or pendants, and pedometers and other clip-ons.
Some wearable devices are independent wearable devices in that they can operate as stand-alone mobile devices. Such a wearable device either includes some or all the capabilities of a mobile device described above or does not need or use the capabilities of a mobile device described above.
Other wearable devices are dependent wearable devices in that they operate in conjunction with a mobile device. Such a wearable device performs certain functions while in communication with a mobile device described above.